The invention is directed to a rotating boom system, and, more particularly, to such a system in which two or more boom arms are rotatable about a single axis in a car wash bay, or the like, for discharging fluids.
Most self-service car washes employ a coin-operated apparatus for washing, waxing, and rinsing vehicles. Such washes commonly utilize two independent boom systems that support hoses connected to separate, hand-held spray wand or brush assemblies. One such boom system is usually mounted centrally in the wash bay and over the vehicle and supports a hose, a trigger gun and a wash wand, including a nozzle assembly for the spray application of a high pressure fluid such as soap solution, an engine/tire cleaner, and/or clear water for rinsing. The other boom system is usually mounted centrally on one wall of the wash bay and supports a hose to which is connected a handle and foaming brush assembly.
It is necessary to mount the foaming brush boom system in the above manner remotely from the high pressure boom system so that interference between the two boom arms and hose assemblies is avoided while one is being used. However, this arrangement has several disadvantages. For example, since the foaming brush boom is usually located on one side of the bay, it is capable of only 180.degree. rotation. Therefore, to reduce the opportunity for interference with the high pressure boom, the pivot for the foaming brush boom must be mounted at a slight angle from vertical, which induces the boom arm to seek a "home" location against the wall on which it is mounted. When the foaming brush is used to wash a vehicle on the side of the bay opposite from the wall on which the foaming brush boom is mounted, the hose of the latter boom must be dragged across the top or ends of the vehicle, and the free movement of the brush handle is hindered by unwanted movement of the foam brush boom arm toward its "home" location. Another disadvantage of this arrangement is that separate foaming brush and high pressure boom assemblies require additional time and expense during initial installation, and add to the amount of visual clutter in the wash bay.
Attempts to solve these problems include an arrangement in which both booms are mounted on a single pivot located centrally above the vehicle in the wash bay. This arrangement has not been successful since, although one boom arm can be mounted for free rotation, the other arm is limited by a fixed hose connection permitting limited angular rotation in one direction. This lack of free, unlimited angular movement of both arms for a full 360.degree. is a substantial disadvantage in routine operations, and boom systems of this type have never been successful.